Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Infinity (ORIGINAL)
by jordangaming101
Summary: 4 universes. 5 humans. 3 Pokemon. 2 Tank Engines. The PMD world is in their hands... er, paws. Yep, they turned into Pokemon. NOTE: In the style of a script
1. Scene 1: A New Beginning

The scene fades in, showing a silhouette of a male human no more than 14 years old. His name is Richard. Multiple other silhouettes are seen in the background, but they are all blurred.

?: Hello.

Richard: Huh?

?: Oh, don't be alarmed. I brought you and some others here for a reason.

Richard: What do you me-

?: That's not important now.

The sound of a Pokeball opening is heard, and we see a silhouette of a Lucario.

Lucario: W-what's going on?

Richard: I'm not sure…

While pondering, a bright light begins to fade in, and all the silhouettes fade out.

(End of Scene 1)


	2. Scene 2: The Winds of Change

The scene begins in Richard's P.O.V. As he opens his eyes and gets up, the scene is a bit blurry.

Richard: Ugh, my head…

The scene starts to lose its blur, as we can see multiple Pokemon: Richard's Lucario, 2 Minun (one of them's a shiny), 2 Pikachu (one with a red cap and a bit of extra fur on his head), a Fennekin with a dark pink hat, and a Braixen. There is also a Chimchar with a red cap and a mustache, and a Treeko with a green cap and a mustache. Richard immediately goes to wake up his Lucario.

Richard: Lucario?

Lucario wakes up.

Lucario: (telepathically) Richard? Is that you? I can't see you anywhere!

Richard: Over here!

Lucario looks over at Richard, rubs her eyes, and stares.

Richard: What?

Lucario: Well, it's just that-

Richard: Oh my Arceus! Since when could you talk?

Lucario: Since you were a Riolu, I guess.

Richard: Don't be silly, I'm not a-

Richard notices he has black paws. He runs over to a nearby lake, and realizes he's turned into a Riolu, with extra blue fur on his head and human eyes.

Richard: AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Both Minun wake up.

Minun: Do you mind?

Shiny Minun: Uh, Thomas?

Thomas (Minun): Yes Percy?

Percy (Shiny Minun): Why am I derailed?

Thomas: Hey, I've also derailed!

Thomas & Percy: SOMEONE GET ROCKY OR THE BREAKDOWN TRAIN!

The Pikachus wake up.

Pikachu: WHAT BREAKDOWN TRAIN?!

Pikachu looks at the Pikachu with the cap.

Pikachu: Ash?

Ash: Pikachu? Y-you can talk?

Pikachu: No, I can't. I think you can understand me because…

Pikachu takes Ash over to the lake. Ash looks at his reflection.

Ash: I'M A PIKACHU AGAIN?! AUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Percy: What's a Pick-a-chew?

Ash picks up Percy.

Ash: It's what I am now, Minun!

Percy looks puzzled.

Thomas: Um, his name is Percy.

Ash: Wait, so Pokemon give each other names?

Thomas: Pokemon?

Percy looks at himself.

Percy: OH MY LADY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!

Then Percy realizes what happened to Thomas, and picks him up.

Thomas: Thanks Rocky.

Percy: Thomas, it's me.

Thomas looks at Percy.

Thomas: BUST MY BUFFERS AND FIZZLING FIREBOXES! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE REV. W. AWDRY HAPPENED TO YOU?!

Percy: I don't know, what's happened to you?

Percy lifts Thomas' paw up to his eyesight.

Thomas: CINDERS AND ASHES!

The Chimchar and Treeko wake up.

Chimchar & Treeko: MAMA MIA, SHUT-A UP!

Richard: For the record, we're trying to, but something happened to us. I don't know what it was, but most of us were human at one point.

Thomas: Except for Percy and I. We were tank engines.


	3. Scene 3: A New Adventure

The Chimchar and Treeko look at their own bodies, and look rather confused. The Fennekin and Braixen both start to awaken. Ash notices the Fennekin's hat and hair, and recognizes her almost immediately.

Ash: Serena!

Chimchar: Who?

Ash: She's that Fennekin over there, and next to her is Braixen, her Pokemon.

Ash realizes something. He looks over at Chimchar.

Ash: By the way, who are you?

Chimchar: It's-a me, Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi!

Treeko/Luigi looks at Ash.

Luigi: H-hello?

Ash: Nice to meet you tw-

Serena: WHAT IN ARCEUS'S NAME IS THIS!

Ash looks at her, and she has a shocked expression on her face.

Serena: A-Ash? Is that you?

Ash: Yes, it's me. Why is that?

Braixen: Ngh… probably because I asked her if she was OK… She just freaked out.

Serena: Of course I would! How would YOU react if you were a human, and could suddenly understand Pokemon?

Mario: Hey, Ms. Serena, you might-a want to take a look at yourself. Maybe not, but you should-a still look.

He takes her to the lake. Serena looks shocked when she realizes what's happened to her.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario: I tried-a to tell you.

Percy: Why is everyone screaming?

Thomas facepaws.

Thomas: What do you think? They WERE human at one point, but then something happened.

Serena: HOW AM I GOING TO BE A POKEMON TRAINER NOW?

Ash: Whoa, calm down Serena. This has happened to me before.

Serena looks confused.

Pikachu: Yeah, back in Kanto, we met this Poke-witch named Lily. Ash used a potion that was supposed to help him understand other Pokemon, but it ended up turning him INTO a Pikachu.

Ash: Whatever happened to us, I'm sure it'll wear off in a day.

Richard: And if it doesn't?

Ash's eyes widen.

Ash: I don't know. I really don't know.

?: HEEEEEEEEELP!

Everyone looks at the direction of the voice. It's a Butterfree, and she looks very worried.

Lucario: Slow down, what's the matter?

Butterfree: My Caterpie! I-IT'S MISSING! LAST TIME I SAW IT WAS NEAR TINY WOODS!

She starts bawling her eyes out.

Luigi: Oh, now don't cry. When you cry…

Luigi begins bawling too.

Mario: We'll help you find your Caterpie.

Butterfree looks up.

Butterfree: -sniffle- Y-you will?

Mario: Of course! I'm always willing to help out anyone, no matter what!

Butterfree: OH THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Mario: -chuckle- No problem.

The Butterfree leaves.

Ash: Sooo, we have to rescue a Caterpie?

Mario: Apparently. Let's-a go!

He runs off. Everyone begins to follow him one by one.

Pikachu: Hey Ash, you want me to teach you some attacks?

Ash: W-well, I guess so. This probably isn't permanent, but sure.

As Pikachu and Ash begin to follow Mario, Pikachu prepares to teach Ash Thunderbolt.


	4. UPDATE: Remaking the Story

I'm going to be remaking this story from scratch (not grounder). I'm not satisfied with the one currently up, so I'm remaking it in the style of a normal fanfiction.


End file.
